Podía odiarlo
by Lizz1792
Summary: "Aomine… eres un rompecorazones, lo sabes?" No. Probablemente Aomine no lo sabía, no de la forma en que yo lo veía. Y que yo nunca hubiese dicho a mi amigo en otras circunstancias.


**A/N: Esta historia esta inspirada en algo que me sucedió a mí con un amigo gay hace unos meses. Kise sería yo y mi amigo gay sería Aomine…pero en este caso hice a Aomine hetero e imposible para Kise… el final de esta historia es uno que deseé fuera mejor que mi propia experiencia.**

**Oh bueno, no quiero decir adelantar más nada. Me pone aún algo triste/sentimental compartir esto… Disculpen si Kise y Aomine son algo OOC, pero tengan en cuenta, que ya están en la universidad, son más maduros y tendrán 22 años Aomine, 20 años Kise y que además los puse conversación que… bueno… Cualquier sugerencia ó duda puedo contestarla, no duden en hacerlo! En fin, que nervios tengo u.u….**

**Disclaimer: No ellos no me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Podía odiarlo.**

Mis días en la universidad parecían haberse tornado aburridos y grises cuando mi mejor amigo dejo de estar a mi lado mostrándome al fin su lado frio y cruel por un error que fue de los dos y por lo que yo creía era una estupidez pero al parecer para él era importante. Kurocchi - mi otro amigo – estuvo entre la espada y la pared por unos días en ese incómodo _indescribible_ silencio hasta que una tarde no soportando más, decidió que no iba a hablarnos hasta que nos portáramos como dos personas maduras, capaces de hablar y llegar a un acuerdo.

Varias personas de nuestro grupo de compañeros se dieron cuenta de mi extraño estado de ánimo. Decían, _estas extraño Kise, ¿peleaste con alguien? ¿Por qué estas solo? ¿Dónde está Kasamatsu? Oh, él es orgulloso ¿verdad? No estés triste, si tu amistad le vale hablaran_. Hasta preguntas tan extrañas como _¿tienes sueño? ¿Estas enfermo?_ . Honestamente me había aislado y fue en estas instancias que Aomine entró en mi panorama.

Aomine y yo fuimos amigos desde el momento en que fuimos presentados.

Fue algo así como una atracción, una chispaque nos hizo caer bien el uno al otro inmediatamente. Teníamos y no teníamos cosas en común. Fue un día en la que pasamos _horas_ hablándonos y conociéndonos e incluso yo presionando preguntas en busca de información que sentí me gustaba. Al instante también supe que Aomine era del tipo reservado. Yo en cambio del tipo abierto y a veces demasiado hablador. No falto mucho para ver sus ojos y saber que esa atracción podría ser algo más dado el tiempo y el grado de confianza.

Solo necesitaba saber si había un chance de que fuera bisexual _al menos_.

Habiendo recordado todo esto en un minuto ó algo así, Aomine pasó frente a mí y viéndome sólo, se acercó a hacerme compañía en las escaleras del piso solitario de mi Facultad.

"Kise, ¿cómo estas? Hace unos días no nos vemos. Empiezo a pensar que te escondes de mí a propósito." Aomine sonrió.

Yo sonreí con él acomodando mi espalda mejor en la pared a mi lado. Él sentado un escalón más arriba que yo, igual apoyado en la pared. Oh Dios. Sabía que estaba mal y que definitivamente yo debía _estar_ loco, pero él estaba ahí, hablando cosas fútiles del día a día diario, animándome silenciosamente… y yo me sentía sólo y sí, tal vez enfermo, y su sonrisa era contagiosa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué a mí?

¿Por qué me tuve que fijar en un tipo con el que no hay _infinitamente_ un chance de nada?

"¿Kise?"

Recordé otra conversación que no había buscado pero había llegado a mis oídos sin querer esa misma semana….

"Aomine? _Estas bromeando_. No puedes querer _nada _con él. Es _totalmente_ heterosexual. El otro día había un chico loco por él y fue tanto el hostigamiento que Aomine gruño _furioso_ en medio de clases, _Soy heterosexual, me gustan las mujeres, ¿lo entiendes?_ Fue totalmente cruel, actúo como una mierda."

Riko hablaba con un chico tímido, Sakurai, que a su vez sonrojado y con desilusión tartamudeo "E-es una las-lástima."

"Oh, si, lo sé. Hay varios chicos detrás de él que piensan lo mismo. No es el único, ¿verdad Kise? Oh - ¿Kise?"

Alce la vista asintiendo. Una lástima.

Si.

"Hey… Kise. No estas escuchando en absoluto."

"Uh? Lo siento…"

_No me consueles. _Inestable emocionalmente como estaba, recordaba las palabras de quien fuera ó todavía era mi mejor amigo Kasamatsu. _No debes preguntarle jamás a Aomine. Es conservado. Se molestará si preguntas. _Odiará_ que te metas en tus asuntos._

Y yo lo sabía. Aomine era _demasiado_ delicado en cuanto a su vida personal. Su rostro decía a leguas - Mi vida íntima es mía y de nadie más para saber.

A estas alturas ya no me importaba si tenía novia ó no. Si tenía sexo con mujeres todos los días y disfrutaba inmensamente su oh gran vida heterosexual.

Lo odiaba. Era estúpido odiarle e inmaduro. Pero lo odiaba. _Podía_ odiarlo. Jamás había pensado de él así hasta ese momento. Odiaba que fuera mi amigo, estuviera ahí y yo estuviera sólo muriéndome recordando mi atracción. Tal vez otro momento, otro lugar, donde yo no estuviera tan solo, y deprimido por la pelea con mi mejor amigo hubiera pensado de otra manera, no me hubiese sentido tan susceptible a su acercamiento y genuino gesto de amistad. Pero no era así.

"Aomine… eres un rompecorazones, lo sabes?" lo dije totalmente de la nada. Mi corazón latiendo rápido. Y se me dificultaba mirarlo a los ojos. Aomine, como buen calculador que _yo sabía_ que era, me miro intensamente en silencio. El cambio de tópico era totalmente anormal e inesperado. Ninguno de los dos podría haberlo esperado.

"¿Qué?"

Oh… yo sabía mejor. Su mirada empezaba a crecer dura. _Virgos. _Casi quise voltear los ojos pese a mis nervios. _Virgos, no te metas con ellos ó harán de tu vida un infierno._

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Oh dios, si que dije?

"No… vas a odiarme." Casi tartamudeé sintiéndome cobarde. Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos con pura frustración y vergüenza. Quería preguntar…. quiero tanto preguntar… quiero saber… _mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Pasó un minuto en silencio y era terrible.

"No… voy a odiarte…. Depende de lo que digas."

"No, no, vas a odiarme, en serio, vas a odiarme." Dije con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y seguro mi rostro ya rojo por el frote con mis manos.

"Entonces no lo digas."

Perderlo me daba pavor. Pero quería preguntar. Maldita sea. Parecía un maldito esquizofrénico con problemas de doble personalidad. Un segundo no quería preguntar al siguiente agarraba valor para hacerlo. Y había mil pensamientos más en mi cabeza. Y como ya dije antes, habiendo estado yo en otras circunstancias jamás hubiese tenido valor de continuar con aquella guerra en mi cabeza.

"Dios…" susurré "pero yo quiero decirlo- decirte- ese es… el problema."

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

"Te escucho."

"No…dios. Vas a odiarme y no quiero que lo hagas." Ahora mis manos estaban frías del susto. Ahora sabía que lo diría sin importar el qué. Porque yo soy así. Porque cuando tengo algo insoportable en mi mente tengo que decirlo.

"Kise,"

"Espera un segundo," respire profundo varias veces, me arriesgue a levantar mi rostro de mis manos a ver sus ojos. Gentiles no eran. Solo estaban ahí mirando y mirando intensamente y yo maldecía mi mente por pensar como un estúpido romántico, cuando la situación no era romántica en absoluto. Por pensar en situaciones de libros ó mangas que antes había leído. Esto es real. Esto es real, Kise. Nadie está viendo los ojos fríos de alguien y pensar que tal vez todo termine bien como un poema.

"La cosa es-" respire una vez más aterrorizado "no se como decirlo," empecé a reír.

No pude parar de reír. Sentí _tanta_ vergüenza. Mis ojos podrían haberse aguado un poco ahí.

Como podría un declarado firme heterosexual querer a un gay? Cómo. Cómo. Me lo preguntaba mil veces.

"Voy a odiarte si no empiezas a hablar."

Supe en seguida que él estaba confuso. Y en **serio** iba a odiarme.

"Esta… bien." Miré para el piso, encogí mis rodillas contra mi pecho mientras tapaba mi rostro entre mis manos. Si soy un cobarde. No demuestro la edad que tengo. Punto.

"Yo… uh, yo… yo escuche hace un tiempo lo- lo que paso en tu salón de clases. Que- que eres completamente, uh, heterosexual y yo.. uh, sabes hay muchos… chicos que van trás de ti y…" mi labio inferior temblaba demasiado. Mis manos ya estaban congeladas y sudorosas. Y él seguía en silencio. Esperaba que el cogiera lo que estaba intentando decir pero no. Parecía que él quería escucharme en silencio hasta el final.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

"Yo… yo no soy diferente a ellos. Por favor no me odies. Por favor. Por favor. "

Terror. Solo nos conocíamos un año y un poco más. Pensé que no era suficiente. ¿Qué tan claro tenía yo que ser?

Había abierto mi corazón un poco y quería que él me besara, abrazara ó algo estúpido como eso pero no lo hizo. Porque el no iba a de repente enamorarse de mi.

"Lo siento."

.

.

.

Su voz decía no puedo creerlo. Molestia. Tristeza. Incomodidad. No hay chance.

"Sólo me gustan las mujeres, Kise. Lo siento."

Según Aomine me había contado (de lo poco que pude sacarle de su vida personal años atrás) antes él había sido un hijo de puta en su adolescencia cuando se le habían confesado otros antes que yo. Sólo el correr de los años y su propia experiencia lo habían hecho _relativamente _más… delicado. Y sin embargo podía ser muy bastardo si eran tercos. Me había confesado que no se explicaba cómo pero tenía esto en él que hacía que fuera lo popular que era. Yo sabia que al menos para mí, su personalidad era lo que me atraía más. Era una mierda con los que no le caían bien pero con sus amigos…. con los verdaderos amigos era _tan_ distinto… conocerlo era una aventura. Su cabello negro, su rostro bronceado, sus ojos azules… alto, brazos en los que querías caer….

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Debía estar agradecido porque a estas alturas no me hubiese gritado ó tratado como un imbécil? ¿Era yo un amigo para él?

Me había imaginado el afecto, la atracción que había sentido en varias ocasiones antes? Podía ser.

Me causaba dolor imaginarlo.

Si, lo sé, solo te gustan las mujeres. Maldición.

Lo que no me esperaba y estoy seguro cuando digo esto de que **no me lo esperaba**, era, sentir mi cabello siendo acariciado gentilmente. Me congelé. Mire tentativamente hacia arriba, conociendo esto como un gesto afectivo y de entendimiento. Y no podía ser. Tenía que entrar en negación antes de emocionarme.

Maldita sea, porque tiene que ser gentil conmigo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese rechazado brutalmente.

Maldita esquizofrenia mía.

Levante mi rostro ahora sí completamente, en un movimiento casi rápido. Sus pupilas brillaban, su rostro era serio. Y sonrió.

"Aún así," miró hacia otro lado con una mueca en sus labios, sus ojos endureciéndose luego relajándose "tal vez pueda haber una oportunidad."

Mis ojos se abrieron y una risa casi llorosa broto de mis labios. Ese _aun así_, el mejor de mi vida en estos momentos. No íbamos a vernos como extraños e incómodos por los pasillos de la universidad. Él no iba evitarme ó yo a él. No íbamos a anhelar la compañía del otro a escondidas. No íba a sentirme herido viéndolo de lejos. No iba a soltar una lágrima de vez en cuando por arrepentimiento de mi confesión. No. Eso no iba a pasar porque había una oportunidad.

"jajajaja, jajajaja, jajajaja,"

Reí por periodos. Aomine serio pero… con esa promesa tan latente. Ahí. _Había _una oportunidad_._ Él iba a dominarme, lo sabía.

Él y todo él.

.

.

.

"Jajajaja."

Dios, ayúdame… Estoy tan jodido.

Los dos ahora lo estamos.


End file.
